Soren
|Minions = Blu, Aladar |Neutral = Bird, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Didith, Lindsay, Miley and Amanda |Enemies = |Likes = |Dislikes = }} Soren is an adolescent Barn Owl, the son of Noctus and Marella, and the brother of Kludd and Eglantine. Unlike Kludd, Soren is a dreamer, and loves the legends of Ga'hoole. He's the main protagonist of the movie. Appearance Soren having the mannerisms of a teenager in human years. However, he is constantly called an owlet, even though he is an adolescent. He has yellowish-green eyes (black in book) with white heart-shaped face and white front with black speckles on chest to stomach and golden brown wings with black and white speckles. He also has tannish yellow patches around his eyes and bears a peach pink beak. Soren looks just like his father, both in books and the film. Personality Soren was always a dreamer. According to Kludd, Soren was weak because he always "lived in his dreams." However, Soren living in his dreams are actually strong points that he has. He even points this out during the battle he has with Kludd. Growing up, Soren believed I his father's stories, something Kludd would see as weakness but it was his strength. He believed in his father's stories, and faith in the Guardians, but probably thought that they were just legends, such as his childhood-hero Lyze of Kiel (who later became his mentor, Ezylryb) and Metal Beak (Ezylryb's old enemy as Lyze). This becomes clearly evident when he asks Grimble that they're real, with Grimble replying they do exist, just like Soren thought. Later, its proven true when he comes across King Boron and Queen Barran, the leaders of the Guardians. He even points out that while he had no proof that the Guardians were real, he still believed in them when most of them didn't believe that the Pure Ones' plans exist. Soren is also an owl that does what's right and helps others. He also easily befriended others, such as Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. Unlike his brother, Soren truly didn't care who was who and believes in equality, being friends with owls outside his species. Before knowing the truth about war, Soren saw it as heroic when his father told them the bright side of the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, Soren learned that battle wasn't as glorious as he thought it was after reading The Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws and after Ezylryb told Soren the real side of war: it's not beautiful, glorious or heroic: it's merely doing what's right, again and again, even after you've fought in so many battles and being scarred after much fighting. Soren takes his relationship with his friends and family seriously and began valuing friendships with others. He easily befriended Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. They all gained respect for each other and went to fight many battles. He cared very much for his little sister. He was fiercely protective of his friends and would attack those who threatened his friends without hesitaion and showed this by attacking Metalbeak for ruining his brother and him and Nyra attacking Ezylryb. When Soren realized that the Guardians were in danger and being led to a trap, he immediately caught on this action. and went to save them. When Digger fell to the sea, Soren immediately went down to save his friend but had extreme guilt when he thought DIgger was embraced by the sea. Soren also has a love for flying into storms and colliering and was very outspoken, wanting the Guardians to see that what he was saying was true. Soren did not want other young owls to suffer the same way Kludd did, and hated Metalbeak for ruining an innocent's and was against Pure One Supremency. Later, Soren told his stories to owlets when they were his age, and keeps them inspired.through them. However, he is very cautious about giving them what owls call "daymares" (a variation of nightmares). Powers and Abilities Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Clara Stahlbaum Mia Thermopolis Blu Aladar Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Magic Lover Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Legend of the Guardians Category:Legend of the Guardians Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animals Category:Owls Category:Soldiers Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters